Gracie, I love You
by Elizabeth Benning
Summary: Karen/Grace paring stong sexual content. Karen and Grace final realize the strange tension lurking in their relationship. But can they hold it together or was it to soon for their relationship to bloom?
1. Chapter 1

-1Karen glanced out of the corner of her eye over to Grace. She was tall, slim, and nerdy. Karen had been working for Grace for what seemed like forever. They had a very interesting love/hate relationship. But, Karen wouldn't change what they had for the world.

Grace was sketching away on her blueprint. Karen had never shown any interest in her work what so ever. But, today something in her stirred she was intrigued with what Grace was doing. She wanted to know everything that was going on in her life. This feeling almost made her sick. Yet, it gave her this feeling of warmth that she loved but, never really had the guts to admit it to anyone, not even yourself.

"Hey Honey, what's this thing here?" Karen said pointing and a sketch.

"Well, whoa wait what? Karen YOU, want to know?" Grace said catching herself. "Um, did you forget to drink breakfast or something?"

"Honey, I care sometimes. So what is it come on honey tell me, tell me!" Karen said jumping up and down.

Grace couldn't help but look at her beautiful breasts as she jumped up and down. How perky and perfect they were. Grace had always been jealous.

"Well, it is a sketch of my new clients den. He wanted it kinda modern yet classy meets retro. He is kinda weird," Grace trailed off in deep thought. She drifted into this state, there was this awkward tension in the room today.

"Oh, yeah, that's nice honey. So whats this?" Karen said pointing at her outfit laughing.

Karen was trying to changed the subject she could sense the tension in the room too. Karen leaned in over the sketch, but her intention was not to look but it was an excuse to brush up against Grace. Grace knew what Karen was trying to do, but she took it as if it was another one of those moods Karen gets into.

Karen swallowed hard, "So uh honey, what's goin on in your life these days, How's Wilma? And .. Whatever." Karen flushed a little hoping Grace wouldn't respond sarcastically.

"Eh, you know just swamped with work and Will wont get off my back about my divorce. He thinks he has to be there for me all the time. Its soo annoying, I keep telling him I don't need him right now. I just need to sort things out myself." Grace looked up from her sketch pad expecting Karen to be long gone in her catalog. But, to her surprise Karen was paying attention.

"Oh, Honey. Sounds like you need some Karen time. We need to have a wittle fun together. We havn't done anything just us girls for awhile now. You know, I could plan something. You and Me." Karen brushed Graces cheek. They both usually took this as a normal Karen jesture but today it felt like more.

"Karen, can I uh, ask you something, without offending you?" Grace said scratching her head and readjusting her hair.

"Yeah honey, not much offends me.." Karen said tilting her head in intrest.

"Are you attracted to me? I mean like seriously.. Or am I just getting a weird vibe from downstairs?" Grace added the last bit to make it sound more playful.

"Well, Gracie, I have to be honest with you. Yes, I am is that weird for you?" Karen said walking to her desk and picking up her nail file. She was trying to distract herself from the honestly she just spoke.

"No, not at all, Kare. Because, I uh, feel the same way. There is just this, weird, attraction I have. Like I want you but yet I want to rip your 200 year old hair out of your head." Grace set her pencil down and sat down . "But, Karen. Why are we doing this now? Whats different about today? Do you know?"

"Honey, I never know. Today is just one of those days. We both need someone to lean lately Someone who we are close to that we can be intamite with, and seriously intamite I think. Not dry humping Will or Jackie. We have always been connected on a level of physical attraction, we just never needed to express it." Karen looked up confused, "Honey, did I just say all that, what the hell, I am on a smarty role today, holy shit. I think I need another drink before I smart myself to death"

Karen grabbed some booze out of the fridge. She unscrewed the top and chugged it down. Grace always found this amazingly sexy about her downing a bottle of vodka.

"Karen, I think your right. We are both in an emotional place right now. I think we need someone who is in tune with our emotions. " Grace said this hesitantly she didn't want to imagine what could come of her agreeing with Karen to spend more time together.

"Honey, lets spend the night together. Maybe we wont have to cry ourselves to sleep. We will stay up late and play games and watch movies. Oh honey, it will be like junior high again!!" Karen clapped and giggled, "the girls always loved coming over, we would drink and strip for each other, oh haha good times." Karen smiled and fell into a day dream.

"O.K. Kare, why not, I am divorced, single and living with a gay man. Why don't we go out and have some girl time. Maybe people wont mistake me for a lesbian anymore," Grace said this trailing off looking around the room in shame.

"Honey, don't get your hopes up." Karen grabbed her nose and poked her tummy while saying this.

Grace gave Karen a glare when she turned around. But, she only giggled. She had this wrong urge that wanted Karen to keep touching her.

-----------

"Grace, what do you want for dinner?" Will yelled from the kitchen rummaging through the fridge.

"Uh, Will, I have to take a rain check I got me a date," Grace said comin out with a little dance like walk.

"Oh, a date. With who may I ask?" Will turned form the fridge listening intently.

"Well, no not a date, I just want to dream. Kare and I are going to have a girls night out. I am going to stay in a guest room in her manse."Grace turned away and ran into her room. She wanted to have the perfect outfit and clothing for her stay. She wanted to impress Karen for once in her life.

"Oh, well that's nice." Will said confused, "I guess Jack and I will hit the clubs then. Hopefully we can find some man time for us at least." Will picked up the phone and started dialing Jack.

Grace came running out of her room in a beautiful dress. It was navy blue with spaghetti straps with a plunging neck line. It showed off her boobs, or what she had of them. She looked breath taking. She had been saving this dress for something special. But she figured screw it, Karen looks like a million bucks every minute it was her turn.

"So…" She did a 360, "What do you think?"

"Are you going to sex her up after your free dinner? This is just Karen, wear sweats and a tee-shirt." Will said looking at her with a cocked head.

Grace grabbed her coat glancing at her watch, "Well, this will do, I am already late."

She pecked Will on the cheeck and ran out the door while pulling on her high heels. She was in the elevator and she ralized she forgot pajama's. 'Oh Well' She thought Karen would leand her some.

-------------------

Grace walked up to the big door of karens penthouse manse. She knocked and waited.

Rosario answered the door like usual, "Miss Karen is waiting for you in her bathroom."

"Thanks Rosie," Grace smiled at her and took off her coat, "Why in her bathroom?"

"The lady is crazy, don't ask me." Rosario took her coat and threw it on the chair and walked away, probably to go to pretend to clean something.

Karen was upstairs preparing a game night for them. She lit candles and layed out twister and cards. She figured it would be a real elementary girls night. She didn't want to give Grace the wrong kind of vibe. She looked at the silly games and giggled. She hadn't played some of these games since she was really little.

Karen heard someone behind the door. It was Grace.

"Well, honey, come in!" Karen motioned her into the room, "I did a totally PG-13 game night, well an over 21 PG-13 game night." Karen giggled and grabbed a bottle of wine from a table of booze.

"Karen, wow, this looks like so much fun. Just what I need. Some real old school fun." Grace looked down at all the cards and games it was so cute how Karen tried to make it comfortable for her.

"So what do we want to do first. I know I am going to drink and then what?" Karen said clapping her hands in excitement.

"Karen, I am so glad you tried to make this comfortable for me. But, I was expecting our normal awkward girls nights. Were we get smashed and fall asleep on top of each other. Or or, play strip poker leading to us passing out half way through one of the last games and having will and jack walk in on us naked.." Graced said holding her heart.

"Oh, ok." Karen started to walk away Grace grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"Karen come here," Grace pressed her lips hard against Karen's.

Karen stood there in complete shock. Never had Grace attempted the first move willingly. Karen was breathless. She stood there wide eyed , she was very turned on by this.

"Honey, are you…" before Karen couldnt finish her question Grace grabbed her again. Pulling her entire body close to hers.

Karen didn't resist she let Graces tongue sneak its way into her mouth. Karen wrapped her arms around Graces neck. She ran her fingers through her hair and caressed her check. Grace let her hands grip karens hips and hold the small of her back close into her body.

Grace broke the kiss and looked down at her, she was still stunned. Karen looked soo beautiful when she was caught off guard and was pleasured in the right way.

Karen pushed Grace up against the wall. She started unzipping her dress. She kissed her lightly on the neck as she slipped her dress off of her frail body. She ran her fingers across her soft stomach.

Grace let out a little sigh of pleasure. She loved the touch of karens soft hands upon her body. She had shivers all over her body. She opened her eyes. She was completely naked but she knew she wouldn't be alone for long. The best inside of Grace pushed Karen away from her. She riped at her cutsie little sweat suit. She triped Karen onto the floor and climbed on top of her. She threw the top to the side revealing her lacy red bra and her two perfect breasts. Grace followed every curve of Karens down to her hips as she started to pull of her pants. Revealing nothing but perfection.

A hand reached down and stopped her from going further, "Honey, only if we promise it wont be awkward between us after this." Karen mumbled this in such a sincere tone and with pleading eyes.

"I promise Kare" Grace smiled and continued her job. She flung the pants to the side. She put all her weight onto Karens almost naked body and kissed her soft lips.

Karen started to breath heavily. She had never felt like this before. She never had a gentle touch of a hand want to please her every sense. Someone who wanted to just get her off and not themselves. She screamed a little. She giggled because she was embarrassed they hadn't even started and she was on the verge of an orgasm.

Grace unhooked Karens bra and slid it down her arms. Grace sat back and admired what God had given her. But, before she could say anything romantic Karen pulled Grace in for another kiss. She bit Graces lip. She cupped her mouth around Graces they sat there breathing into each others mouths and then went for one more long, deep passionate kiss.

Grace broke the kiss moving down Karens body with a seductive stare. She slipped of her panties and kissed her inner right thigh. Karen arched her back she couldn't hold back any longer.

"God, just do it Grace!" Karen yelled in her high pitched voice.

Grace looked down at her bare body. She gently pushed one finger into her. She could feel Karen become weak. She pushed a second finger into her. Grace started to lick her. She circled her clit, playing with it with her teeth. This drove karen nuts. Karen was so tense, clenching her sheets and her eyes closed.

Grace sucked hard on Karens clit and hooked her fingers deep inside her. Karen was hitting her climax her breathing was short and shallow. Grace expected her to be screaming out. But, she was holding her breath. Grace shoved her fingers in and out faster and faster. Finally Karen broke down and screamed.

"Oh My GAHHH GRACE!" Her face was flushed and her body was shaking. She was soo hott. Her vagina was still throbbing. She would have loved nothing more at that moment for Grace to go back down on her.

Grace leaned down and placed another passionate kiss on her. Graces leg brushed up against Karens thigh. Karen started breathing hard and shallow. All of the sudden she was screaming again.

Grace just laughed she had nothing but kiss her.

"I uh, that has never happened before. It just .. I . honey, wha" Karen was flushed and sweaty Grace pushed her finger onto her lips before she could finish.

"My turn" She whispered into Karens ear.

Karen hooked her leg around Graces calf and flipped her over her body. Karen was now straddling Grace. Karen loved being in control it made her hott.

Karen grabbed Gracies hips and adjusted her self right in the middle. She flung both Grace's legs over her shoulders and moved her closer. Karen inserted her tongue right in. She knew what she was doing as she had done it a few times before, and she fantasized about it many times.

Her tongue went in and out of Graces vagina. She finally inserted two fingers in right away and sucked hard on her clit. Grace was throbbing.

Karen loved feeling Graces thighs tense up. Karen caressed her stomach with a free hand. Grace was seconds from her climax. She had never felt soo free during sex. Doing it with Karen was so easy. She did mind sharing and of course she loved receiving.

Unlike Karen, Grace was loud in bed. She groaned and screamed at everything Karen did right. She finally came when Karen twisted her fingers and dug in deep as her teeth bit her clit lightly. She arched her back and screamed

"Ah, Ma, Karen!" she fell silent sweaty and breathless. Laying there.

Karen stood above her, she scooped her naked body into her arms and smoothed back her hair. Grace looked soo peaceful and content. She layed a soft kiss upon her forehead. And leaned her in so she could whisper something into her ear.

"Honey, no one but you.." She paused to choke back tears, "has ever made me feel like this during a good screw."

She stood up leaving Grace on the floor confused. She lit a cigarette puffing on it..she slipped into a lacy gown. She plopped down in front of the mirror. Gracie still on the floor.

"What, during a good screw.. " Grace sat up in a stirr, "We just made LOVE Karen that was not just a screw."

"Honey, old dogs die hard or something about tricks," she flipped her hand at Grace.

"You cant teach an old dog new tricks," Grace said gathering up her dress.

"Yeah that, whatever." Karen saw the pain in Graces eyes she didn't want her to know how she really felt. "Honey, I am sorry. I don't know how to react. We cant be a couple. We did make love, Gracie. But if we say that, then it makes us a couple. I cant do that to you. You have such a great life of failed straight dates. Its you Gracie."

"Fuck you , Karen. Really Fuck you!" Grace ran out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She wanted to go back in there and just plant another kiss on karens soft lips. Her attraction to her was just so strong No matter what she said she wanted her.

"Honey?" Karen said walking out behind her, "Im sorry You just, and I just … we .. Cant .. No not now."

Grace stared at Karen. She didn't miss a curve. She threw her clothes down and kissed her lips. Karen gave in. But she was hoping this would be the last time. They couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Grace gathered up her clothing and started zipping up her dress. She turned abruptly to Karen.

"Karen you know I don't do this. This isn't my thing. You better not make me regret this. If we just slept together you owe me more then one fucking night." Grace had tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Honey NO! I cant not now. Its just not in my…" Karen stopped she knew she was hurting Grace and she didn't want to hurt her at all. She had shown her a love she had never experienced in her life before. "What the hell, lets try it on for size. I will give it a shot." Karen smiled.

"You better mean it, and actually try. You better not be some floosey knock off girlfriend. I felt something between us. Something amazing Kare." Grace pulled karens body into hers.

"Oh me too, I am just scared. It hurts to love Gracie, I am not good with love or emotions for that." Karen wrapped her arms around Graces neck, "Oh Gracie, We are a couple now. That's soo hott for me." Karen giggled a bit as Grace pushed her playfully.

"We are isn't that great?" Grace looked down at karens soft face and pulled her face twords hers and kissed her lips softly.

-----------------------------------

"Hey Kare, Who's your daddy?" Jack said playfully as he walked into Graces office.

"You are poodle." Karen responded like it as nothing. "Honey, what are you doing here. I thought you had a date with whats his face at whats it called?" Karen asked looking up from her coloring book.

"Eh, he was boring so I didn't go. I want to spend the day with you anyway lady lova!" He ran his finger up her arm and into her cleavage. She giggled because it tickled her.

Just then Grace walked out of the swatch room. She understood the relationship between Karen and Jack but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that she couldn't do that to her out in the open yet. They refrained from being seen in public together. It was just not the right time yet.

"Grace darling, I am going to take my lunch. Jackie and I are gunna go have raunchy lesbian sex in the back of a cab. Kisses" Karen waved her good bye as she grabbed her purse and flung it over her shoulder.

"Wait Kare!" Grace yelled.

"What honey?" Karen asked as she turned around in unision with Jack.

"No kiss?" Grace asked jokingly. This had been a reoccurring inside joke between them Jack knew that much. He didn't know it meant more to them.

"Oh yeah sorry honey," Karen yanked Grace into her body and pressed her lips against her own and traced her tongue around Graces lips until Grace granted access to her tongue. They held the kiss for what seemed forever. They totally forgot Jack was standing right there.

Karen was the one to pull away, her face was flushed she wanted Grace so badly that very moment. But she turned to her Jackie and started to walk away with him and Grace slapped her butt while she was walking away. Karen turned around, "Oh honey you'll be sorry for that later." She giggled and trotted off.

Jack looked Karen in the eye, "Hey Kare, what was that whole kiss thing with Grace about?"

"Oh poodle, its just nothing. We are lonely hags, we crave some kind of romance." Karen pushed back the hair from Jacks forhead as she looked at him lovingly.

"Hey Kare, can I kiss you since G got to?" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh hell why not?" Karen leaned into Jacks body. She pressed her lips softly against his. He grabbed her and pulled her in harder and sucked on her lip. Their embrace lasted for several minutes tongues flipping and twisting in each others mouths.

Karen finally pulled away, "Oh honey, as much as I love kissing you. I cant anymore. I am with Grace. I know that's odd. Trust me its odd for me. But, we really are a great couple if you think about it. Even though she dresses like a toad." Karen giggled but she felt so bad for making fun of her lover.

"Yeah, its ok Kare. You two are perfect. Lonely divorced hags . Match made in heaven." Jack layed his head on her shoulder as the limo kept driving. They never made it to their lunch destination they just drove the afternoon away.

-----------------------------------

"Karen where have you been its four o clock in the afternoon did you forget we were going to dinner togther tonight?" Grace said in a very angry tone.

"Oh honey, Jackie and I lost track of time. Im sorry." Karen flung her purse under her desk and picked up her nail polish.

"No, Karen! You're in a relationship. RE-LATE-ION-SHIP. You make plans you follow through with them. Now get up off your ass and lets get going ok?" Grace was furious she wanted this to work out so badly. All her other attempts at lover seemed meaningless, this was the love she ahd been waiting for.

"Alright honey, I am sorry it wont happen again." Karen put the top back on the polish and grabbed her purse once more and they were out the door.

The arrived at a small Italian restaurant. It was nice and small and an undiscovered gem. Grace knew no one they knew would come to this place.

Karen sat down and gazed around the room. She hoped no one she knew was dining there. It would ruin her. "Grace honey. I kinda think your special." Karen brushed her fingers across Graces cheek. Grace grabbed her hand and kissed her finger tips and slipped their hands under the table and squeezed it tight before releasing it.

"I think your something else, Kare," Grace was surprised that Karen was up for pubic displays of affection. "Really, you are great."

"Awh, come here," Karen leaned in and pressed her lips against hers. She traced the outside of Grace's bottom lip awaiting her to allow her tongue in. But, Grace pushed her back. She looked up and realized Jack had walked through the door with Will.

"Honey, whats wrong. I want to kiss you in public. I want people to know we are a couple."Karen said in a hurt tone

"Um, Kare, not right now. Look, Will and Jack. Yeah no. Just pretend like we are waiting for a client or something. I don't know make up a story." Grace said rushing to calm herself down from that kiss.

"Ok, how about we say we are out for dinner, as friends like we are. Duh." Karen waved as Jack came running over to her.

"Hey lady lova. What are you twos doin at a fancy romantic resturaunt together." Jack leaned into her cleavage as he said this and wagged his nose around a bit.

"Just out eating dinner at a new place poodle what the hell are you two doing here?" Karen asked shoving Jack out of her chest.

"Will's fat and he needs some food so he ordered from here. I don't know why. He said it was in like Graces day planner for a "meeting" and he thought if Grace liked it he would try it." Jack looked at Grace. She knew he knew. But, strangly she was ok with that.

"So Jack, how long have you known?" Grace said brushing her hair behind her ears giving Karen an evil look.

"Since this afternoon. Gracie I wont tell your boyfriend. Karen needs someone to talk to. I am her lean on person. I keep her things to myself one hundred percent. Right Karebear?" Jack said kissing her.

"That's right poodle." She turned to Grace, "I am so sorry honey, I had to tell someone." Her eyes were pleading with her.

"its ok, holy fuck here comes will everyone act calm like," Grace took a deep breath.

"Hey Gracie met with your client yet?" Will said giving Karen a half smile.

"No still waiting we are going to give him another half an hour. Thank God I invited Karen otherwise I would look like a dumbass who got stood up." Grace laughed so hard at this and it wasn't even funny.

"Well, I hate to cut this short but Jack and I should get going. Leave you two to work. Bye Grace bye Curella." Will said playfully.

"Bye Wilma" Karen said popping an olive into her mouth with a smile, "Bye poodle."

"Love ya Kare, Later G!" Jack waved.

All grace could do was sit there in shock. She realized she wasn't ready to tell Will at all about her and Karen. He wasn't going to handle it well at all.

As Will and Jack exited the place Karen leaned over and looked Grace into the eyes, "Honey lets go back to my place. We can make some dirty-dirty." Karen squeezed her nose and poked her tummy just like she always has. Things really hadn't changed between them except they were nicer and had sex.


	3. Chapter 3

-1The limo ride to Karen's manse was very hot for both of them. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Karen loved it when Grace was forceful with her. It made her feel so good to know she had someone who could take advantage of her yet still totally love her.

Grace smashed Karen into the seat as she kissed her with such passion and force. Grace let her hands creep slowly down Karen's side. She went past her skirt hem line and started lifting it to her hips. She reached into her center. Karen was breathing so hard and shallow.

Grace didn't understand why Karen held her breath while she was turned on. She wanted to hear Karen scream and yelp in passion. But, she had to settle with what she got she guess.

Graced rubbed her through her panties. Karen decided to lean up and switch up positions. She sat up in her seat and Grace slid to the floor. She flung on leg of Karens over her shoulder while slipping off her lacy black panties. She inserted a finger into her wet center. Karen let out a scream with such feiry it made Grace jump.

"Grace don't stop. Faster! FASTER! NOW!" Karen yelled she couldn't contain herself around Grace. She was so used to holding in her passion because she never wanted to get caught or they didn't like the sound of her orgasm or something. But Grace loved this.

"Yell more, Kare. Yell out!" Grace said speeding up her pace. Moving her fingers in and out of her.

"Ah, ah, Grace right there RIGHT THERE. GAH THERE…FASTER. Don't. don. Do. Dah do," Karen couldn't finish her sentence as grace moved her fingers in and out of her and her lips went down to Karens clit and she started to suck. Karen loved how Grace knew exactly what to do without know what to do.

Soon Karen screamed out her release. Her insides were contracting against Graces fingers. Grace looked up at Karen. She was flushed and sweaty. Grace loved seeing Karen a mess. Made her more human like.

Karen was breathing so hard. She had literally just collapsed into her seat so far she almost slid out. She looked out the window and took a long deep breath, "Gracie, oh my g dash d. You are the sex. I oh my .. Good lor.. Wo. Oh my honey. God" Karens thoughts were racing as she tried to gain her strength back. Never had she had an orgasm that mind blowing.

They finally pulled up to the manse. Karen tried to fix herself up as much as she could she fumbled out of the car, Grace closely behind her. The limo drove off . Grace slapped karens ass again.

"Honey, you are going to pay for those." Karen said rubbing it off, "Gwah!" Karen gasped.

"Whats wrong Kare?" Grace said looking at her cute retort.

"I left my friggen panties in the limo. You whore! Why did you take them off," She flicked Grace in the forehead.

"I am the whore. You're the one who tried comin onto me in the resturaunt miss I wanna keep it a secret. God Kare. Sometimes" Grace grabbed her waist and they fell into the elevator.

They looked like two drunk friends trying to find their way home after a night of drinking. But neither of them were drunk.

The elevator ride was just as hot. But not as long.

Karen reached down Graces pants into her panties and rubbed her through her soft cotton delicates. Karen didn't move or look like anything was going on. Grace on the other hand had one hand on Karens shoulder for support and the other against the wall of the elevator.

"Wha what what if someone gets on Karen?" Graced tried to stop herself from an orgasm.

"Oh honey, no one ever rides this elevator. Its out private one. And if someone does get on. I can sue them for a hell of a lot of money." Karen smiled as she sped up her pace wanting to hear Grace scream out.

Grace braced the wall and leaned back and screamed. Her face was a cherry red and her cleavage was sweating.

"You're a doll honey." Karen said removing her hand from Graces pants.

"What the hell Karen. This is the most awkward thing I have ever done." Grace laughed falling into her. "What are we doing? Oh my god sex in a limo. Sex in an elevator. Next think you know we are having sex in your kitchen hoping Rosie doesn't come in."

Karens face lit up at that statement, "Honey, that's hot. Do you want to do that?"

"What holy shit, No. What do you think I am a sex maniac. No … never in a million years." Grace protested.

"OK honey, well we will take this up to my bed room then." Karen said as the door opened. She had a bounce to her step as she walked over to her doorway and shoved the key in.

The house was dark and empty, "I think everyone is off today. It will be just us. I hope." Karen giggled she never remembered what days she usual gave her workers off. She figured they wouldn't dare lie to her anyway.

"Race you to your room," Grace said pushing karen away and running up the stairs.

Karen was right behind her but Grace was to fast. Karen was wearing Chanel Sling-Backs and she didn't dare run any faster in them. They were her favorite shoe.

Grace bounced onto the bed and rolled around.

"Gracie come on grow up what are we thirty? Sheesh" Karen said running over to the bed.

Karen also jumped onto it and rolled around and laughed and giggled.

"What the hell? So you can do it but I cant?" Grace said looking her in the eye.

"Honey, I am amazing and well, you are Grace," Karen grabbed her boob while touching her own. Karen laughed because she loved Grace yet she still picked on her so much.

"Oh, honey your going to pay for that you naughty naughty," Grace said trying to imitate Karens voice.

Grace rolled under the covers. Her and Karen were playing some sort of hide-and-seek game. She didn't care how childish it looked or felt. Grace was just happy they could be together as a couple having fun and bonding.

As the fun wore off Karen laid back onto her messed up pillows and stared at the ceiling. Grace joined her at the top of the bed. Karen laid her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Karen, I love you," Grace said placing a small gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you to, Gracie. Don't hurt me, please." Karen looked up with pleading eyes.

"Emotions from Miss Walker??" Grace looked down giggling. She then saw Karens eyes were serious and filled with sadness, "Never in a million years would I do anything to hurt you Karebear!"Grace leaned down and gently pressed her lips on Karens.

Karen sucked her botton lip and nibbled at it for a bit. Then she took off her shoes and flung herself on top of Grace. Straddling her with her skirt up to her hips. She grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Karen looked down into her eyes. She took her hands from her wrists to Graces blouse and unbuttoned it. She placed a kiss on her chest. And moved her mouth over her small but beautiful breast.

She sucked on her nipple and nibbled it while her hand gently massaged the other nipple. Grace started to breath a little heavier. So Karen moved her hand down to her stomach. Karens mouth followed suit. She drug her tongue over her tummy circling her belly button a few times. She un-did her pants and slid them down her frail legs. Karen stopped.

"Why what what.. don't stop you whore hope to it!" Grace barked.

"Honey I am tired.. And lets face it we have to much sex for only a few days of being a couple. Its just to .. Lesbian of us to do this." Karen said looking down at her.

"Um hey drunky mcdrunk. WE ARE A LESBIAN couple," Grace said leaning up as Karen slid off her lap.

"Oh, honey just grab some jammies out of my closet and go to bed or read or whatever you do and I am going to take a cold shower. Holy lord I am hotter then a pistol but I know when we are becoming to sexual." Karen fanned her butt as she walked into her bathroom.

Grace walked over to the huge closet. She couldn't find a night dress that would fit her boobs. They were all to big. She finally settled on a grey slip over silky dress. It was the only one without cups to hold the boobs up. Grace looked at herself in the mirror and laughed as she pulled back her hair. 'what am I doing' she thought. This was the most fun she had since she was a little girl. She laughed out loud. Karen really was her soul mate. She had so much fun with her just being themselves without making it weird. Just like they wanted.

"HONEY BEAR!!!!!!!" Karen voice traveled from the bedroom to Graces ear. Grace jumped a bit.

"What Drunky-poo?" Grace replied in a playful voice.

"HEY HEY HEY. Now no need for compliments this time at night." Karen snapped back.

"Well what the hell Kare what is it?" Grace walked out of the closet. Karen stood there in her towel. Grace was hit by a brick wall. She was perfection.

"Oh, well honey, I figured I would get clean before you made me dirty again. So hop on that bed and let me have my beasty drunken way with you." Karen giggled she never felt so dirty.

"Well, it would seem kinda lesbian of us to go at it like rabbits all the time.." Grace said walkin over to her with a slink in her step.

"Oh, honey," Karen giggled, "I was just kidding with you." She was red and flirting. Grace loved this playful side of Karen.

"Karen, you said no more sex. Lets just spend tonight talking and drinking and if it leads to sex later ok. But not now. Now go get dressed you dirty little slut." Grace pinched her butt and she trotted by.

"Honey, that's not your property. Its owned my Jackie. So be prepared to die for that tomorrow." Karen said pointing her cute little finger.

"Oh, don't worry HONEY I will be ready." Grace said mocking her.

Karen returned in a red night dress with a lacy robe and fuzzy high heels and her hair and make up re-done.

"Hey, Kare?" Grace looked at her with a cocked head.

"What Gracie?" Karen said clipping on her diamond earring.

"Why do you get all fixed up for bed?" Graced was sitting Indian style and clapping her hands excited that she was finally just talking to Karen.

"Well honey, you don't want to look bad for the people in your dreams!" Karen laughed. She was serious which was the sad part Grace thought. "Gracie, I love you." Karen mumbled climing into bed.

"Awh Karen, thanks I think I will keep you around too." Grace giggled and hugged karen.

Karen slaped Grace's arm, "Honey, god, im serious. Gracie, I do love you." Karen said with a very serious face on.

"Me to Kare, I love you too." Grace said stroking her dark thick locks.

"Oh honey, No" Karen said waggling her finger, "Don't touch my hair we arent that involved yet. My god grace you horny little thing." Karen giggled and slapped Graces arm to let her know she was joking. She actually loved how Grace touched her hair with such gentleness.

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot the no hair touchy until you can run your fingers through mine," Grace laughed, "We both know that will be forever."

Karen giggled and smiled. She was beeming. Grace hadn't seen her this happy since she first started dating Finny. Grace was so happy to see her smiling all gidishly again.

Karen stood up and did her little happy "Oh honey lets go somewhere" dance. Grace loved it when she did this. She always was soo excited that she thought she had a good idea, when really she never did.

"Oh honey, lets do something, lets go somewhere lets go to the Bahamas I havnt used the house down there since I first got it. Oh honey lets go." Karen jumped up and down and giggled putting her finger nails between her teeth smiling.

"Karen you know we cant. Not yet, I have work I have to finish. What would we tell Will? I mean he would come with us more then likely because we both know you will have to take Jack." Grace hated disappointing her when she had her little epiphanies.

"Your right. Lets wait a few months. It would be even more lesbian of us to run off to the Bahamas and having a romantic get away." Karen giggled a bit and flicked her shoes off her feet and crawled into the bed. She snuggled right into Graces side and breathed in her scent. God she loved her so much. And she barely had been dating her four days.

"Um, Gracie?"

"Yeah Karebear?"

"You did tell Wilma you were staying here tonight didn't you?" Karen asked looking up at her confused.

"Oh, Shit no!" Graced giggled and crawled out of bed, "I should get going home."

"No stay damnit!" Karen yanked her into bed, "Wilma can survive one night without you."  
"Ok Kare, one night. Goodnight Karen"

Karen snuggled back into her, "Good night, Gracie." Karen placed a soft kiss on her lips and they fell asleep holding each other.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Grace woke up in a jolt. She realized she had spent the night at Karens without calling Will. Karen was sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Grace figured she was passed out to the point were she wouldn't wake up if she left. She slid out of the huge bed stealing one last look at Karen. She was so adorable with her thumb in her mouth.

"Will?" Grace said into the phone.

"Gracie?! Where are you. Oh my god I have been worried," Will sighed into the phone now knowing she was ok.

"Will, I need to talk to you about something. Serious. Without you getting all angry and judgmental and blah blah, ok?" Grace pled into the phone.

"Ok, I promise not to judge or blah blah ok Gracie whats going on the last week you have been so weird sneaking around. It scares me."

"I uh, have been seeing someone. Someone that is close to us." Grace walked into the bedroom again to glimpse at Karen.

"Ok, Rob again? What tell me I need to know" Will plead with her.

"No its not rob. Its, um, kar..en." Grace said it soo quietly she could barley hear herself.

"Kaden. I don't know a kad… WHAT KAREN!? As in Karen Walker. Drunky McDunk? WHA? Ok no not being judgmental, so how did this start?" Will was soo confused with this. Gracie and Karen, how could this work?

"Well uh, we both just needed some girl night you remember right? And it turned into well girls night x rated. And we just realized we have this strong attraction. Will I can be my normal self to her and she still loves me. We walk around insulting each other and talking about things and blah bah and we still have mind blowing sex and shes so much more amazing then I ever thought." Grace gushed.

"Honey, I am so glad you found your own dysfunctional relationship," Will beemed joyfully for her and smiled.

Grace sensed his smile through the phone. "Thanks Will, wow I never thought you would be this understanding." Grace thought for a moment, "Shit, Jack told you didn't he?"

"Yeah, Gracie he did. HAHA, don't worry about it he felt he had to so I knew why you were all weird acting."

"well, don't tell Karen, Jack told you. She trusted him one hundred percent. Ok?" Grace felt so bad.

"Oh honey, yes of course I know. Now you go wake that drunk whore up and have your beasty way with her," Will snickered.

"Bye Fatty," Grace pressed the button.

She walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom. Karen sat up in bed with reading glasses on reading the side effects of a new medication it looked like. Grace laughed, even though she knew Karen was slowing killing herself, she totally trusted that Karen wouldn't over do the drugs. Grace couldn't force her to stop because it was who Karen was. And she had to accept her no matter what.

Karen looked up, "What honey, do I have a booger or vomit on me somewhere?" Karen sounded worried.

"No, just admiring you. Your soo HOTT," Grace said leaning her head up against the door way.

Karen patted the bed next to her, "Honey come here for a second."

"What is It doodle puff?" Grace said trying to find a new nick name for her.

"Well, red, I just wanted to say, I love ya and stuff," Karen got all teary and giggly.

"Well doodle, good to know because I love ya and stuff too. Now lets get dressed and get out of here and do something super fabulous today!" Grace ran into the bathroom.

"Oh, honey, I get the shower!" Karen screamed as she heard the shower turn on. She fell out of bed and stumbled and ran her karen like way to the bathroom.

"You can join me. No sex just a nice innocent shower together like you and Jack do." Grace said grasping Karens hand.

"Oh honey, I don't know. You turn me on to easily. Jack it takes some work for him to get me crankin," Karen laughed.

"Here let me help you,," Grace said and squirted shampoo into Karens hair. She started to lather and just then Karen reached out and started tickling her tummy.

"Tickle tickle," Karen giggled and kept tickling. She got soap in her eye but she didn't care anything to hear her Gracie laugh.

They both were on the floor of the shower they were just sitting there laughing so hard and washing each other. They didn't feel the need to continue into sex. This for both of them was sexy enough to hold them over. They held each other and just breathed in the steam from the shower.

Grace took Karens face in her hand "Honey, kiss me," Grace said imitating Karen.

"Red, darling," Karen said standing up. "We are gunna go see Will and Jackie, get up and get dressed you whore." Karen stepped out of the shower with a bounce in her step. Everything was falling into place for her. She had her Jackie. She had her Wilma, and she had her love of her life. Gracie.

"Come on Gracie, Hurry it up!" Karen yelled back at the shower where Grace was still sitting at the bottom.

Karen stuck her head in to look at her, "Gracie, I love you." She turned and walked away. Grace figured it was time to get out.

-----------------------------------

3 weeks later

"Hey Kare, Who's you daddy?" Jack said entering Grace Adler Designes. Grace was gone for the day and it was just Karen hanging around the office.

"You are poodle," She said absent mindedly filing her nails.

"Hey Kare, were is that red headed jew girl you work with?" Jack asked laughing. He thought he was soo funny.

"Eh, out somewhere.. Screwing something. I don't know. Wherever she is Jackie shes not here. I wasn't paying attention. Oh, but oh my god, tonight is our anniversary. Jackie I am so excited!" Karen said jumping up from her desk.

"Oh my god Karen. One whole month with Grace? That's so exciting." Jack grabbed her hands and jumped up and down with her. He stopped abruptly putting his hands out.

"GWAH!?" Karen gasped, "What is it, what is it honey. Tell me?"

"You have to plan something romantic. I mean super romantic. You can't have a bubble bath and martini's that's like every Tuesday and Thursday with me." Jack said scratching his head.

"OH honey, what do I do? I mean what if she has something planned…" Karen looked confused.

"Doubt it, its Grace. Shes cheap remember. Gosh Karen you dont know anything." Jack said holding her hand in his.

"Jackie what do I do. This is soo hard, I have never dated this way before." Karen said looking like a complete child.

"Well buy her roses or something, umm make the bed with roses or something, cook her dinner or something. Then sex her up until she falls over." Jack said with a big smile.

"Oh, Jackie your so smart," Karen said jumping up and down.

"Its beautiful. Gosh Kare I love your boobies." Jack said leaning in rubbing his face in them.

"Thanks poodle. They are great arent they." She said turning to the mirror to admire them.

----------------------------------

Later that night

Grace walked into the manse she noticed candles leading up the stairs. She forgot about their anniversary. She was soo happy that Karen remembered. She didn't have a gift for her. Then she thought what the hell would she buy Karen anyway she has everything plus she owns half of Mexico.

Grace slowly slinked her way up to Karens bedroom. She pushed open the door. At first she didn't see where Karen was. Then she looked out onto the terrace and there she was sipping on a martini staring at the full moon in the sky. She snuck up behind her and put her arms around her shoulders. Karen jumped at first the smelled her hair and relaxed into Graces arms.

"Happy Anniversary , Honey!" Karen said jumping up from her chair setting her martini down and clapping her hands like a hyper chipmunk.

"Yeah," Grace kissed her hyperactive lips and held them against hers for the longest time. The kiss was deep and passionate. Grace held her in her arms looking into her big eyes.

"Oh, um, wow.." Karen said blushing from the intensity. "Honey , Look! I cooked us some dinner!" Karen said motioning to the table.

Grace looked at it. It looked disgusting. She looked up at Karen. She felt so bad that she did all this for her and she didn't want it.

"Ok, so the meal isn't the best, but honey you still get desert. HELLO ME!" Karen said after Grace flinched a bit.

"Let me get the chocolate and they whipped cream honey. I will be right back!" Karen jumped and did a little kick and ran into the bathroom.

"Holy what ma hold on. Chocolate and whipped cream? What are ….." Before Grace could finish Karen shoved her finger into her mouth. Her finger was drenched in chocolate.

"See honey it can be sexy." Karen said seductively.

"Oh my god Karen. How did you think of this?" Grace said walking into the bathroom. It had a chocolate fondue station and cans of ready whip everywhere and flower pedals on the floor and a small sitting couch in the middle of the room with strawberries on a plate in the middle. Grace grabbed her chest this was so hott.

"I was married for awhile Gracie. Stan and I did celebrate things together. I know I always seemed uninterested. But when I would come home to this sight I couldn't help but make love to him willingly. Of course I got a lot out of it when I did have sex with him," She giggled and her eyes drifted away.

Grace shoved a finger full of chocolate and whipped cream into her mouth. Karen sucked on her finger a bit and then lead it down her chin and her neck to her cleavage and finally she cupped Graces hand around her breast. Grace stared into her eyes. They were big and beautiful.

"Oh. Yum" Karen finally said as she layed down on the bed giving a seductive stare to Grace. She shoved a strawberry into her mouth.

Grace leaned over her body breathing in her scent. She took off her jacket and blouse herself just straddling Karen so she couldn't get away. She looked down at Karen she was wearing a slinky black dress. Grace slid the straps off her shoulders and pulled the dress down past her two perfect breasts. They moved up and down with the rapid breathing of their owner.

Grace got up and sliped the dress all the way off her body and undid her own pants and layed back down on the weak and panting Karen. Grace couldn't help but laugh because she hadn't even started anything and Karen was going like the energizer bunny .

She kiss karens lips hard and passionate she felt Karen start to shake a little. She moved down her body with her kisses placing her hands on her breasts. She slid down onto the floor she was staring at Karens wet center. Her mouth met her clit and she started sucking. Karen let out a moan. This turned Grace on even more.

Grace shoved two fingers into her as she continued sucking. With her free hand she caressed her left thigh. It was soo smooth. She picked up the pace.

"GWAH! G. g. Grace … RIGHT THERE. FASTER Oh. My …. GWAH!" Karen had her hands over her face and her face was scrunched in pleasure.

Grace loved how she started shouting during sex. She hated it when she was so quiet. She kept shoving her fingers in and out hooking them sometimes and bitting her clit once in awhile. Finally karens thighs tensed up and she screamed out her release and let her arms collapse to the side.

Karen was shaking trying to regain her strength. She knew she had to return the favor to Grace in just a few moments. She took a deep breath and sat up.

"Come here Gracie," Karen said pulling her into her body and flipping her onto her back. She kissed her deeply and looked down at Grace.

"Here is more of those punishments I promised you." Karen said forcefully.

Karen sucked on her neck and bit her and made her way down to her right nipple. She bit as hard as she could without hurting Grace. And she sucked on it for a moment while playing with her other with her hand. She moved her right hand down to Graces wet center and started to rub as she placed harsh kisses upon her naked body.

Karen made her way down she dived right in. She pushed her tongue into Graces wet vagina and wiggled it around. She loved tasting her. She pushed her tongue in and out in a fast even pace. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and started to bit at her clit. Grace let out a scream. She never felt so good.

Karen continued to do this. She sped up the pace of her tongue and her fingers. Grace was just about to her climax and Karen pulled out her fingers. She loved teasing Grace. It drug out the sex so she could enjoy what Grace tasted like. Once she felt her calm down just a bit she started at the same pace she left off as still biting away at her clit with her teeth.

"Kare KARE RIGHT GO DON'T STOP THIS TIME YOU BITCH. GO RIGht. AH!" Grace finally reached her climax and curled her tose up and after a few moments she to let her arms fall to her side and laid there trying to regain her strength.

Karen climbed on top of her naked body and laid hers gently down. Grace loved it when Karen layed on top of her it made her feel good inside.

"Gracie, I love you." Karen whispered as she started to kiss her. Grace reached down and started to rub Karens clit again at the same moment Karen reached for Graces.

They never tried this before. They rubbed fast and hard. Both of them screamed their release within seconds of each other. It was great finally to yell out their pleasure together for once.

Grace brushed Karens sweat soaked hair away from her face. And looked at her. She was gorgeous. Everything Grace wanted.

Karen studied Grace wondering what she was thinking about she reached up and just as she was about to kiss her the door swung open.

"OH MY Gah!" Jack yelled covering his eyes.

"Jackie, what the hell?!" Karen screamed reaching for a rob to hand to Grace and one for herself.

"Wow you two sure had sex there and we walked in on it. Jack why is everything wasted on us?" Will said jokingly covering his eye.

"You can look," Karen said crossing her eyes in disappointment and a sigh of anger.

"What are you guys doing here? You know its our anniversary!" Grace said striding past both men into the bedroom.

"Well, Rosario phoned and said it sounded like you two weren't having any fun up here and to come over to see if we could cheer you up." Jack said playing with Karens boob inside her robe.

This didn't phase Karen, Will or Grace they were used to Jack being curious about womens bodies. It was own sick fascination

"Oh poodle, you knew I was planning all this sexing up. YOU HELPED ME YOU DOG!" Karen said standing there letting Jack continue massaging her breast. It was sickly arousing.

Grace was out on the terrace now looking up at the sky. She turned around abruptly sensing someone behind her. It was Will. She smiled and motioned for him to join her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Darling I am sorry for walking in. We heard screams but we thought you guys might be fighting." Will said swaying her back and forth.

"Lets dance, Will. We havn't done that forever. I need to celebrate this with you. it's a big deal for me to be a month into my lesbianity." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around Wills neck. They stood there and swayed.

Back in the bathroom Jack and untied her robe a little bit staring at her chest. Karen was panting heavily she looked at Jack. She knew she couldn't do this to Grace but she was just to turned on she needed something or someone. She grabbed Jackie by his collar and shoved her tongue into his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Grace and Will danced and danced, unaware of what was happening just feet away from them. Grace trusted Karen with Jack just as Karen trusted Grace with Will. But they both agreed on a certain limit of where things could go.

---------------

Bathroom

Jack pushed Karen backwards. She fell into the strawberries staining her robe.

"Karen NO! I cant let you do this to Gracie. NO! Look at you you're an animal!" Jack screamed at her.

"Jackie, Just one more time. I need a man. Sex with a woman doesn't cut it all the time sweetie. Its hard and to much work. I need the touch of a man. Preferably one with a large penis like you JACKIE!" Karen threw herself into him she dug her hip into his crotch.

He gave in kissing her deeper then ever. Karen stood up went and locked the door. When she came back Jack had taken off his shirt.

"Kare, its been a long time since I have been with you. I don't know if I can remember how to do it with a chick." He blushed

"Jackie just shove it in I don't care!" Karen layed down on the stairs leading to her tub spread eagle. They had done this a few times while her and Stan were going through their divorce. She needed someone to hold her tight then too.

Jack grabbed her hips pulling her onto him. She arched her back to receive him deeper. She was breathing loud and hard. She had to remember this time to keep her orgasm quiet again. She loved letting it out but she knew if she screamed Grace and Will would come in.

Jack moved in and out slowly and gently as Karen arched her back more and more with every movement. "Jackie hurry it up go faster," She panted into his ear.

He picked up the pace he was faster and deeper he heard another whisper, "Jack right there don't stop. Jackie, ja… ja AH AH!" she sighed her climax into his ear as quietly as she could. He came just a few seconds later just as silent as she did. He looked down at her quivering body.

She looked up at him, "Jackie, my darling that was the best sex I have had in a long time. Good for you" She pushed him off her and winked.

"Kare, I feel really bad. You just cheated on Gracie. And you love her. Right?" Jack asked zipping up his pants and buttoning his shirt.

"Yes Jackie, I really do. But sometimes you just need the touch of a strong man. Women can be fun sometimes. But sex was meant to be fierce and smoldering hott between two entwined bodies. Not one at a time. That's boring and to much work." Karen giggled ash she threw her robe back on and fixed her hair in the mirror.

She walked over and unlocked the door. Jack came up behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her head, "Kare, shes your bitch now. You have to respect her. Love her. Don't pull what Stan pulled on you ok Karebear?" Jack let go as she turned around opening the door.

"Ok Jackie," She began to tear up, "I wont ever again. Never again ok?" She collapsed into his arms.

Jack looked down at her picked her up, closed the bathroom door again and locked it. He knew she hated crying in front of people. She only ever cried in front of him.

"Kare its ok. I should have stopped you itsmy fault." Jack said wiping away her tears.

"Jackie, I love her so much. I am so scared." She shook from her wailing. Finally she took a deep breath and wiped away the remaining tears, walked over to the mirror, fixed her make up, and walked out the door.

"Hey Wilma! What are you doing with my bitch?" Karen asked in a very odd tone of voice.

"Im dancing is that ok or do need a note from her pimp?" He said staring back at her.

"Let me borrow her for a second. We need to talk," She wiped around and looked at Jack, "In private."

Jack winked and Karen nodded. She had to tell her before someone else told her. Or before it happened again because she got away with it or something she thought.

"Doodle puff whats the matter?" Grace said taking her hand.

Karen was shaking with fear. Grace could feel it through her hand. They sat at the edge of the bed and Karen looked her in the eye.

"Honey, I slept with Jackie, just now.." Karen said in a meek shy voice.

"And? What … whats wrong with that so you two fell asleep.." Grace said not quiet understanding what was going on.

"No, honey I mean slept together. It was quick and easy right on the bathroom stairs." Karen said fear rising in her voice. She was so honest with Grace it made her sick. If this were Stan she would be lying through her teeth.

"Oh, um ok, Well that's some news," Grace said. It was a slap in the face. But,Grace understood better then anyone how hard it was to keep this relationship fresh without a penis involved.

"Honey, Whats goin on in there?" Karen waved a hand in front of Graces face.

" I was trying to picture Jack having sex with a woman. But I keep thnking of some other hott hunk screwing your brains out," Grace laughed and looked at karen and said, "Honey, you needed some man time. Its ok. I know how hard it is to go this long without a man inside you. Its hard. And its soo much work to have sex. I miss it to sweetie," Grace smiled at her.

Karen was awe struck, "Gracie your sure. You forgive me?"

"Yes, honey I love you to much for JACK to come between us. We both know its jack and he is gay so there isn't anything to worry about. Now if it were some straight hott guy I would be worried you would run off with him and leave me. But this is Jack. Jack is a relationship you will always have no matter how in love you are. Just like me and Will. Except Will would never have sex with me. Doodle Puff its ok."

"Oh, Gracie, I love you!" Karen huged her and kissed her deep. They leaned back and made out rubbing each other just until they were at their climax and then stopping. It was soo teasing. They knew Jack and Will were still outside. But there was a nice salad and some wine out there to keep them company.

------------------------

Six weeks later

"Grace! Grace!.." Karen yelled, "Shit were is that woman," She started talking to herself, "I cant believe this how would this happen."

She looked down at the EPT in her hand. She was worried the moment her period didn't arrive that month. The test was positive. How could it be she was with a gay man. She couldn't be having his kid.

Grace came storming into the bathroom, "Honey what is it what what?" Grace asked she glanced down and saw the EPT box, "Karen, no! No, this cant. No this isn't right. Karen tell me its negative. RIGHT NOW KAREN TELL ME!" Grace was screaming she knew whos baby it was if it was positive.

"Honey, we're blue." Karen said placing the test in front of Grace, "I am sorry honey, I didn't mean to. I didn't know I could get pregnant from a gay guy. I didn't think their sperm worked. Oh that and I was on birth control." Karen threw the test across the room. She slugged over to her chair in the bathroom and fell into it.

"Karen, I cant. We. No , Jack?" Grace threw up her hands in a dither and walked out the door yelling behind her, "Karen I cant do this. Not now, call me in a few days and don't bother coming to work! YOU WHORE! THIS TIME I MEAN IT!"

Grace slammed the door. This caused Karen to jump and warm hott tears began to run down her face. She decided it was time to call her darling poodle.

----------------------------

A few hours later

"Hey Kare, who's your daddy?!?" Jack yelled walking through the bathroom doors. He was still clueless to what was going on. He just knew she was upset about something.

"Seriously Jack? You are." She said handing him the third EPT test she took that night. Just so she could make sure.

Jack looked at her then the test and her again, "OH MY GOD KARE YOU'RE A MOM! YOU ALWAYS WANTED A CHILD OF YOUR OWN DEEP DOWN!" Jack picked her up and spun her around and set her back down. He then saw the look in her eyes. He backed away slowly realizing what this meant if she were pregnant.

"Kare are you sure you didn't sleep with another guy in the last few weeks. Because This cant be. How wha. Uh kare thinking is so hard hold me." Jack let a tear roll down his cheek he was going to be a father.

"Jack, I cant have this baby. You don't understand what it will do to my relationship with Grace. I just told her and she walked out on me. Called me a whore and told me to leave her alone for a few days." She got up and walked around in an angry circle.

Jack shot up, "Karen this is my kid to okay! I helped make him. I may be a screaming queen but I am sure capable of making a baby! And I should have some say in this. I want a child. With you kare! I want one with you more then anything!" Jack yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"Jackie, I am in love with GRACE. Yeah sure I love you in a totally different way. But im not in total head over heel infatuation love with you like I am with grace. I want to have my baby with.. Her….."Karen trailed off and realized she could never have a baby on her own with Grace. She would need a sperm donor. And she thought about it. She probably would have asked Jack to begin with anyway.

She wrapped her arms around him as he cried. He leaned up and kissed her lips.

"Jackie don't do this to me. I am so confused. I love you both so much. But do I have this baby or not?" She stroked his head gently.

He felt her tummy and looked up at her, "If G loves you like I know she does. She will let you have this baby with me. No matter what happens I am here for you though just so you know."

She put her hand on top of his, "Jackie in a few months I am gong to be fat and crabby. So, drink up whats left of fun karen because her pills and alcohol are leaving and that's going to be hell."

She stood up and walked to her bedroom and grabbed the phone and dialed Grace's cell.

"Karen, I am so sorry," Grace answered. "It just freaked me out a little. I love you so much."

"Gracie, I love you too, I am going to keep it. Jackie wants it. I want it. I know you will want it when it pops out and you see how cute the thing is." Karen smiled. They were going to start a family together. She was walking on air the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Three months later.

Karen laid in bed while Grace was standing in front of the mirror taking out her earrings. Karen was just starting to show. Grace glanced back and her and smiled. This was some sight. She never dreamt of Karen wanting to gain weight and become a mother. She always said it would ruin her.

Karen rubbed her swelling stomach and sighed, "Oh honey, why the hell does this have to suck so much. If I would have known I would have gotten this fat already I wouldn't have had this damn thing." Karen laughed and prayed Grace caught onto her sarcasm.

"Kare, you know its going to suck even worse in another four more months when you are full term and your about ready to pop. Ah, it will make you feel more human to us. We always are worried that you are imaginary or something. But, just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean your not human." Grace said jumping onto the bed with a giggle.

"Oh Gracie, you're a hoot," Karen struggled out of bed and clapped her hands twice. Music started blaring from the walls. It was Tome Jones. Karen loved his music. Just happened to be 'It's not unusual'.

"Karen remember when Will and I walked in on you passed out this song skipping in the background. Oh that was the best sight in the world." Grace laughed and got out of bed too.

Karen was bouncing and dancing around. She loved this song. And she smiled when Grace remembered about that whole debacle she had almost forgotten herself.

Grace grabbed Karens waist as the songs switch to a slower paced song. They swayed in each others arms. Karen reached down and grabbed Grace hand and brought it up with hers and twirled her around. Graces hair flipped into Karens eyes and they laughed about this.

"Honey, promise me we will be friends forever," Karen looked deep into Graces eyes.

"I promise we will be friends forever no matter where we end up in this relationship. I couldn't survive without you darling," Grace said brushing her hand across Karens soft skinned cheek.

"Gracie, I love you. I am soo excited for this baby. You, Jack, Will and Me all starting a family. Oh honey, its so amazing. I have always dreamt of starting a family with all of you." Karen said rubbing her stomach looking down at her body.

"Kare, we have always been a family. We are just adding a new little bugger to the mess." Grace poked Karens stomach and giggled.

"I cant wait for this thing to get out of me. Now how exactly does it work? I played 'The Sims' once. A circle of confetti surrounds them and magically pops out a baby. Is that how it is in life to honey?" Karen said giving Grace a blank stare.

"No, um actually Karen, it's a bit more complicated," Grace said trying to find the best way to go about this. "You know the place where you have sex at? Well it comes through there. Its gunna hurt a lot. Probably more then your first time that you had sex." Grace patted her head.

"Honey, I am not stupid I was just kidding. Golly Grace who do you think I am? Jack?" Karen giggled.

They loved how they could laugh over the meanest things sometimes. It was their favorite thing to do. They would stay up late and just giggle over jokes they would tell about their friends.

Karen always felt a little bad making fun of her poodle though. He was the father of her soon to be child.

They laid in bed side by side. Karens hand was cupping Grace's. Karen's thoughts were out in space though. Grace saw this in her expression.

"Honey, where is your mind? Come back to me I wanna make out with you," Grace laughed at her use of such elementary words. But, she knew Karen would just giggle about it.

Karen rolled onto her side facing Grace. "Gracie, just kiss me then. You don't have to ask. Geez!"

Karen then grabbed Graces face and pressed her lips up against Graces. They sensually kissed each others lips and allowed each other to massage their tongues against one another's. Karen starred Grace in the eyes and caressed her sweet face.

Grace put one hand on Karens stomach and her other was reaching for her straps on her night gown. Karen shivered at the touch of Graces hands on her body. Grace slid the straps off Karens shoulders. She kissed the little crook in her neck as she did this. Wrapping her arm all the way around Karens swollen middle pulling her closer. Karen leaned her head back and allowed Grace to suck her soft neck.

She started to pant when Grace pulled her night gown down around her waist and started to massage her breast. Karen pulled back and looked Grace in the eye.

"Gracie, be careful with me," Karen said grabbing her stomach.

"I will never do anything to hurt you or that lovely thing in there," Grace poked Karens stomach.

Grace started sucking on Karen's neck again. Karen started to fist the sheets, she couldn't handle this. It had been so long since they had sex. They didn't get around to it much now that Karen was pregnant.

"Karen, Can I try something new with you tonight?" Grace asked getting up off the bed reaching for the phone.

"Honey, do whatever you need to." Karen said closing her eyes.

"So, I can call Jack over here then?" Grace said dialing the phone.

Karens eyes shot open, "Gracie, what? No! Not Jackie!" Karen said struggling to get up.

"Kare, I know you love him and he loves you. And he's one of my best friends. I would only feel comfortable doing it with Jack." Grace said fidgeting.

"Gracie, what about Wilma? Wouldn't you rather do him?" Karen said flopping her tired pregnant body on the bed.

"No, I want to share you with Jack. Two people that love you so much. The passion that would produce is animal like. I get off thinking about it, Kare." Grace said closing her eyes and scrunching her face.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a problem with it. As long as Jackie doesn't. Just you two have to be really careful. I don't want this thing getting sick from all the excitement." Karen said rubbing her stomach instinctively.

"Good, because I already asked him and he said yes. He is actually downstairs. I will call his cell phone for him to get up here." Grace jumped up and down.

"J-Mac here!" Jack answered his phone.

"Get up here you fairy!" Grace yelled excitedly.

"She said yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes, now get up here!" Grace hung up.

A few moments later Jack was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, "Grace and I figured since the both of us are fathering this child we should both get to have you, at the same time sometimes even." Jack laughed.

"You guys I am not a piece of meat," Karen said with a very serious look, only to crack up a second later, "I tried so hard to say it with a straight face, Come on guys get over here." She waved them over to the bed.

"Karen you're the most amazing person I know." Jack said jumping onto the bed next to her.

"Well, Jackie, you're the most amazing gay man I have ever had sex with. And maybe the most amazing person I know. Next, to Gracie of course." Karen said unbuckling his belt.

She sat there with the top of her night gown at her waist. Grace came over and sat down on the other side of her. Grace began nibbling the crook of her neck while Jack was kissing her tummy and massaging one of her breasts. Karen sat there with one hand behind her for support and her head tilted back. She was panting, this was something she had longed to do, have sex with the two most important people in her life, that she loved soo dearly, at the same time. She was really enjoying this.

"I am not returning this favor to you guys I hope you know. Tonight is about me. So don't think I am giving you guys a fucking thing," She said in a breathy voice.

"I wasn't wanting anything back sweetie," Jack said slipping her gown off her hips.

Jack positioned himself right between her thighs they were soft and beautiful. While Grace gently and carefully straddled herself on Karens upper body. She strategically positioned herself so she wouldn't put weight on her pregnant stomach. She began to kiss her with deep passion as Jack shoved his fingers into her wet center. Karen gasped into Graces mouth as Jack moved in and out faster with his tongue playing with her clit.

Karen couldn't hold it in she started to scream, "Its right there! Jackie, go for it!! FASTER BITCH!"

Grace nibbled more on her neck as she slipped down from straddling her. Jack removed his fingers from her and he slid himself into her. Grace started to massage her clit. Karen had never been pleasure like this before. She loved it.

"Jackie RIGHT THERE! DON.. DOH!" Karen couldn't finish her sentence she curled her toes and arched her back and screamed out her release. Jack kept going. She couldn't stand this. Grace pressed her lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

Jack picked up his pace and Karen hit another climax. Karen never had two orgasms right in a row. She loved it.

Grace finally sat back just to enjoy the sight of this spectacular moment. She loved watching Karens face, she made the cutest retorts.

Jack just kept going at her. He had not yet hit his climax. He was thinking he probably wouldn't that night he just wasn't in the mood for his own pleasure. He pushed deeper into her, Karen arched her back to receive him further into her body. She was sweating and worn out. But, once more she fisted the sheets as hard as she could and held her breath. Jack felt her tense up and she was contracting around him. She was done, he pulled out of her not wanting to please himself anymore then he had and watched her.

The sweat was pouring down her body, her perfect breasts were moving up and down in rapid successioin with every breath she took, and her eyes were sweetly closed .

Grace slid in next to her and began to kiss her lips. As Karen panted to catch her breath, Grace sucked on her lower lip while. Karen struggled to get her breathing back to normal and her heart rate down.

Graces hand travled down her sweaty cleavage onto her swelling tummy. She held her hand there while she kissed Karen. She loved the feeling of Karens pregnant belly it made her warm inside.

"I never want to let go of you," Grace whispered into Karens ear. She started to nibble it a bit. But Karen grabbed her chin.

"Gracie, I love you so much," Karen said with tears in her eyes. She looked Grace right in the soul, "This gift from you two, was the best gift anyone has ever given me. I don't know how I can ever thank you guys." She grabbed Grace and Jacks hand and pulled them into her.

They snuggled into each other, Jack and Grace's arms wrapped around Karens middle section. They felt they needed to protect her from whatever could happen.

Karen sat there smiling. She had never had people lover her as much as these two did. She drank it in. It was magical and passionate . Karen never felt more safe.

----------------------

The next morning.

Karen woke up first. Her naked body was entangled in the sheets. Grace and Jack still had their arms wrapped around her middle section, She gave a slight smile, what a sight this was. Jackie with his childish face and Grace with her sweet motherly face. Karen wiggled them away and slid out of the bed.

She reached for her robe and walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in her mirror. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was every which way. Karen couldn't help but turn to her side and grab her tummy. She smiled, this was the first time she was content with her pregnant body. She saw Graces body walk into the reflection and she hurriedly changed her stance and pretended to be looking at something else.

"Karen I saw that," Grace said walking up behind her wrapping her arms around her middle. "You are going to make a great mom, you make a beautiful pregnant woman, you are an amazing woman. Don't be afraid to show you are excited for this. Its ok to be excited for a milestone like this. You just need to calm down and embrace this."

"Gracie you don't understand. Im not used to all this sentimental, lovey dovey, sorta hoo haa. I don't do emotions. I don't do reality. I do fake, imaginary, hallucinations, and drunkenness. Its been a huge change for me to quit all of that. I am real to myself for once. I mean I am really real to me. Its hard to explain Gracie. I am something other then my alcohol, pills and stupidity. I am a woman, a woman who knows what an emotion feels like, a woman who knows what a family feels like. I never had anything like this in my entire life. I… I just never dreamt I would have great people surrounding me. I never dreamt I would have people who truly cared about me. I never dreamt I would ever, ever care about myself." She started to cry.

Just then Jack walked in. He had over heard everything she said.

"Karen, I love you so much. I couldn't live if you weren't by my side. And I know Grace loves you just as much, maybe even more.. Wait no… just as much as me. Take away that maybe even more." Jack giggled a little and proceeded, "Will also is here for you, we cant leave him out. Will takes care of all of us. He is our rock and he always will be. And im sure he loves you so much Karen. You don't need to hide from this anymore you know. I am not saying quit drinking or quit taking pills im just saying pop your head into reality a little more often to check up on the Karen that this all is coming from. Tap into that deep emotional Karen. Ok?" He was stroking her hair as she cried. How he loved her face of emotion and frustration.

"Oh, Jackie where the hell did that come from?" Karen looked up laughing. She loved how their dynamic hadn't changed. She loved how they let her be her and she let them continue to be who they were. Just because life has twisted and turned for them didn't mean they had to change what made them click before.

"Karen, I think we should get cleaned up. Will wants us to come over today. He misses us its been almost a week since we have seen him. And for him, that's a long time." Grace said walking over and starting the shower. "So who is first?"

"ME ME ME I need to fix my hair just perfect for today. I have a date with Bryce later. Jack said rushing over to the shower. He jumed in and the girls just both laughed.

Once they were all showered and fixed up they headed out the door. Karen was in a pencil skirt she just bought a few days earlier for her beautiful pregnant tummy. A piecing blue button up blouse she also just bought. Her hair was put into her usual up do with her fake floof of hair. Her make-up was flawless. She was glowing, everything was put together perfectly.

She held her stomach, caressing her soon to be child. She was thinking back on the day her and Jack did a pregnancy test together. She grinned as she remembered he was sad his was negative. The thought of Stanly crept into her mind. _What if she had a child with Stan? Would they have been in the place they were right before his death. Why was she afraid to have a child with him? _Questions she never asked but always wanted to were racing through her mind as the limo sped thru the streets of New York.

She remembered making that nursery. She was so excited that entire time she was unsure. She hid it from everyone. Jack of course caught on that she secretly wanted a child. She rubbed her stomach again and smiled bigger. It was really happening now. Stanly would be happy just to see her happy. She knew that deep down in her heart.

------------------

Wills apartment

"So, Gracie, whats going on in your life?" Will opened the conversation at the dinner table. They had their light banter when they were preparing the meal but the meal was always the center of the conversation for them.

"You know clients clients clients. I am doing a nursery for us, a den for that old guy from the diner remember him?" Grace said

"The guy with the?"

"No"

"That one with that thing on the?"

"No the other one." Grace replied quickly.

"Oh, the man with the dingly thing on the.."

"Yeah him."

Karen always hated their short conversations she never understood how they knew what the hell was going on. Karen leaned over to Jack and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Hey, Kare, what was that about?" Jack said blushing.

"Just wanted to kiss you Jackie. You're my poodle, and I need to remind you you're my poodle sometimes." Karen said grabbing his crotch quickly.

She stood up and walked over to Will, "Stand up Wilma."

Will stood up. Karen grabbed his face and began to kiss him. She kissed him with a passion she couldn't even explain.

Graces mouth dropped open. Jack stared in amazement. As Karen and Will kept making out. Their tongues entwining in each others mouths. Karen sucked on his bottom lip as Will lightly nibbled her upper lip. Karen never felt so comfortable with Will as she did right now. This was the hottest thing she had ever done that was her original idea.

Will pulled his face away, "Karen what are you doing?"

"Shut up Wilma, just kiss me you mo!" Karen said pulling him back into her.

She loved how Will kissed her. He didn't want to offend her by kissing her to much, yet wanted to please her so badly. He always felt him and Karen connected on sexual level. But in a totally different way. Like sharing what kind of sexual positions work best, or what kind of fetishie things work wonders. He never thought they would do something like this, like acting out on each other.

Grace was turned on that Will and Karen were having this hott make out session in front of her. They truly all were the parents of this baby. They were all married to each other. Grace stood up and walked over to Karen. She put her hand at the small of her back and joined in the kiss. Karen focused her lips more on Grace and so did Will. Grace was receiving from both of them. She let out a gasp of excitement.

Karen softly kissed her chin and made her way to her neck. She sucked and nibble right in the middle of the side of her neck. Will positioned himself right in the middle of her. Karen was off to the side. Jack came up and started sucking on the other side of her neck. They all made their way to Graces mouth. They entangled their tongues together and wrapped their arms around each others waists.

This was a moment of magic for all of them. They stood there for what felt like forever finally they broke at the same time. They stared into each others eyes and went back to their seats.

"Ok so well, that was pretty much the funnest thing I think I have ever done. Other then what happened last night." Grace said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, that was very much wonderful," Jack said smiling.

Karen let out a sigh, "Thanks for intruding Grace." She burst out laughing, "Im just kidding that was so hott I think im gunna go take a shower." Karen got up from the table and walked twords the bathroom, "Wilma you still got that pulsating showerhead?" Karen asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." Will said in a very raspy voice.

"Hey Kare, can I watch?" Jack said jumping up from his chair.

"Sure Jackie, hands to yourself though. Unless you honk the boob but everything else is all mine." She said holding her pregnant stomach.

They walked to the bathroom hand in hand leaving Will and Grace alone to what they needed to do.

"Gracie, I love you," Will said softly pushing her hair away from her face.

"Will, its so great being with you four. We are starting a family can you believe this? Its soo amazing!" Grace said looking deep into Wills eyes.

"This is pretty amazing Gracie. I wont lie to you. I am excited for her baby, our baby. Our family is finally starting." He said standing up walking to the kitchen.

Will was washing dishes and Grace was sitting in the den watching TV as they carried on one of their notorious one worded conversations, when they heard screams from the bathroom.

"YES YES!!!! AH YES!!!" Karens high pitched voice carried into the room.

Will and Grace ran to each other and looked at each other in embarrassment. Karen actually did it. She actually masturbated right in front of Jack They burst out laughing and ran to the bathroom.

The flung open the door and there Karen was just in her top drying her bottom half off. Jack was sitting on the cover of the toilet reading a magazine. He looked up.

"You guys should have seen that. It was like a clip of a porno. Hetero porno, but pron none the less." Jack said nodding his head up and down hyper like.

"I'm sure it was amazing," Will said walking over helping Karen back into her skirt.

"Thanks Wilma," Karen said balancing her tired body on his shoulder. "You know, I was thinking of a wonderful idea. You know since we all like love each other and want to take care of each other and help out with the baby, well, maybe we could all move in together. Like at my manse you know?" Karen said with a hopeful tone.

Will and Jack looked shocked. Grace already had been basically living there so that wasn't going to be the big change. Will and Jack living with Karen and Grace.

"You know I would love you Karebear!" Jack said jumping up and down finally, "But, I am not staying in a crappy six by six again! I want my penthouse view that you promised me the first time!" Jack said in a very demanding tone.

"Oh, poodle, this time only the best for you," Karen said slipping on her high heels. She looked over to Will and Grace. Will was still in a shocked state.

"Karen, are you positive about this? You want us all to become one big dysfunctional family and raise that kid in your house?" Will said catching her as she lost her balance.

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes Will, I want you all to be there with us and be the family we were supposed to be forever. I don't want us four to ever be apart, even if you find mister right. Then, I will want him to be part of it with us. Because anyone who is in love with anyone of you I will love them back just as much as you love them, in a non sexual way hopefully," Karen giggled and grabbed Grace's hand and looked around the bathroom.

"Come on guys lets do this. Lets be a family," Grace said grabbing Will's hand with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, a big happy dysfunctional family. People we can always count on for everything and anything," Jack said grabbing Wills free hand and Karens soft hand in his other hand.

All four stood there holding hands crying together. They soon fell into an embrace. Karen had never felt happier in her entire life. Her family was forming. And not some imaginary drugged up alcoholic hallucination family. This was it, her family.


	7. Chapter 7

-1A month later Christmas Eve Day.

Karen was now about six months pregnant. Her stomach had grown a lot over the last few weeks. She was sitting in her library with a book in her hand. She had half glasses on. This was a common sight lately because Karen had nothing else to do because she couldn't work anymore.

Grace loved walking into the room the sun-light hitting her face. She looked so calm and content. Grace walked over to her and kissed her head. Karen looked up from her book and smiled.

"What book are you reading this week, Karebear?" Grace said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Oh, um, some Shakespeare thing honey. I'm not really paing attention," Karen said with a blank stare taking a sip of her ginger ale.

Just then will and Jack came through the doors dancing and singing "Jingle Bell Rock"

"Queer Alert!" Karen yelled standing up.

"Ha ha ha! Your fat!" Jack said receiving a horrible stare from Kare, "Sorry Kare it just worked. We come bearing gifts and huge packages." Jack couldn't help but laughing at his own joke.

Karen laughed so hard she almost fell over, "Jack your soo funny! Ooop sorry nope!" She said getting a stern look on her face, then shooting him a smile to let him know she was joking. "So everyone ready? Because I am going to make a toast if we are."

Everyone nodded a yes. She grabbed her glass and put it into the air.

"Ok. So here is to friends, family, and Lovers. What would I do without you as my friends, family and lovers? Well, I would be lonely, horney, and disowned!" Karen laughed and took another drink of her ginger ale .

"Ok, so since drunkula is done," Will said with a laugh and a slight smile, "I want to say I wouldn't trade you guys for the world."

Karen gave him a flash of smile, "Wilma, I wouldn't change you for all the amphetamines in the world." She started to giggle.

"Well, im sure that is a huge compliment," Will said sipping his wine.

They drank the rest of their wine and went down to the dining room for a light dinner. The four of them didn't say much. It was mostly small talk and comfortable silences.

Back in the library they all sat on the floor. Karen was laying on her back with pillows propping her head up. Grace was laying next to her with her head placed on her shoulder.

"Honey, give me your hand," Karen said smiling.

Grace put her hand in Karen's. Karen placed Graces hand on her stomach. Grace felt a bump against it. She sat up straight in a jolt.

Jack and Will rushed over knowing exactly what that meant and put their hands on Karens stomach too.

"Kare, is that our baby? It kicked!!" Grace exclaimed.

"Grace, it is! She really is in there," Karen said hugger Grace closer into her. Her eyes were off in a distant place dreaming of her soon to be child.

"It's a girl?" Jack asked.

"OH, I don't know," Karen giggled, "I just hope it is. Then she can be a cute little lesbian."

"Kare, this is the most amazing Christmas present ever!" Will said hugging her head into his chest.

"Speaking of presents," Jack said handing Karen a small rectangular box, "This is from me!"

Karen grabbed it and smiled up at him. She gently tore away the paper. It revealed a velvet jewelry box. She gently opened up the small box and her eyes fell upon a diamond braclet. It had a little silver charm hanging on it. She picked it up and examined it. The charm had something engraved on it.

"Momma Karen, best mom in the world," Karen read. She looked up at Jack, "Jackie, this is the best present ever. Thank you!"

They hugged and held their embrace for awhile and finally broke apart. Will had given his gift to Grace already. It was a necklace with a diamond shaped like a heart.

They all opened the rest of their gifts and decided it was time to go to bed. Karen and Graced walked hand in hand back to their room.

"Gracie?" Karen asked.

"What do you need, Kare?" Graced said looking into her eye.

"I have one more gift to give tonight," Karen said leaning into Grace kissing her passionately.

"Kare, do you feel up to this? You know you don't have to. I can wait!" Grace said holding Karen around her waist.

"I feel fine. Now here let me help you get ready," Karen grabbed Graces blouse and started unbuttoning it. Kare slipped it off her shoulders.

Grace leaned in and lifted Karens sweater abover he head. Grace started to kiss Karens neck and put her hands gently on her hips.

Grace turned Karen around so she could get a better go at her neck. Karen started to giggle. Grace smiled while still kissing on Karens neck.

Grace loved the sound of Karens giggled it was so childish. Karen started to pant. Grace knew she had her where she wanted.

"Gracie?" Karen panted through her deep breaths.

"What Kare?" Graced replied continuing to suck Karens neck.

"What was with that outfit today. I mean Honey, NO!" Karen said pulling away from Grace.

Grace looked confused. Then out of no where Karen pushed Grace onto the bed and sat on her.

"MY gift to you! GOT IT! Now allow me to do my damn present!" Karen yelled angrily at Grace.

Grace nodded and layed back on the bed and allowed Karen to do what she wanted.

Karen grabbed herself a tank top shirt and pulled it on over her bra and her bare pregnant tummy.

"Now sit back and enjoy!" Karen said unbuttoning Grace's pants.

She slipped them down off Grace's hips. Grace relaxed abit more as Karen slid her thumbs into the waist band of her panties.

Karen carefully positioned Grace to were she could lean in safely. She pulled Graces hips and lead her mouth into Grace's center. She began to slowly circle Graces clit. Her hands rubbed up and down Graces soft thighs. Her tongue slowly traveled into Graces vagina she loved teasing Grace with her tongue first. She then worked her way up and substituted her fingers for her tongue. She gently inserted two fingers and began to rub Grace's clit with her thumb. She kissed her inner thigh and caressed it with her soft hands.

Grace started to breath hard so Karen knew she had to speed up her pace. She did just that. By this time Grace was about ready to climax and Karen felt it, she quickly pulled her fingers out of Grace.

"Just do it damnit," Grace said in a raspy voice.

Karen quickly inserted her fingers back into Grace. She chose to go at a slow pace to work Grace back up again. Slowly she rubbed and hooked. She glanced up at Grace's face, Her arm was thrown across her face and her nose was scrunched.

Grace gasped for air and finally screamed out her release. Grace slowly let herself down off her elbows to rest gently on the bed. She couldn't breath she gasped for much needed air. Sweat ran down her face as she grabbed her bare chest and then rapidly moved her hand to her mouth.

"Kare," Grace said through deep breaths, "That, was amazing. Thank you"

Karen just looked down at her frail body and hugged her in tight.

"Your welcome sweetie," Karen said sliding down off her spot on the bed walking to the closet.

She slid off the pink tank top over her head, she proceeded to take off her skirt that she had worn to dinner, and replaced it all with a beautiful red night gown. She waltzed over to her mirror and applied her make-up as usual and pinned up her hair. She gave herself a quick smile and turned back twords the door, to her surprise Grace was standing there in a robe smirking at her.

"What honey?" Karen said smiling childishly as Grace slinked her way over to Karen.

"Sweetheart sit down please," Grace said helping Karen sit on the couch inside the closet.

"Grace, whats going on?" Karen said confused as Grace plopped down on both knees in front of Her.

"Karen we have been together for awhile now, well actually six months. We have been best friends even longer," Grace said shoving her hair out of her face, "Well, I think its time we open a new chapter in this crazy life we keep living together."

Karen looked down at Grace without the slightest clue what was going to happen next.

Grace reached into her robe pocket and brought back out a small red velvet box. She took Karens left hand in hers and looked up,

"Karen Walker, I would love nothing more then for you to be my wife. So will you have me as your…. Umm?" Grace was stumped she hadn't gotten that far with her plans yet.

"Husband ?" Karen asked gidishly, "YES, YES YES!!!" Karen was bouncing up and down, her eyes were lit up and she clapped her hands widly.

Grace slid the perfect diamond ring up on Karens left hand. They both sat back to admire it.

"Damn, I am good at this," Grace said fingering the ring.

"Oh, Gracie, Sweetie, Do I have to get you one now too?" Karen said cupping her hands around Grace's cheeks.

"Well, no," Grace said smiling into her eyes.

"Well, I am going to," Karen stole a quick kiss off of Grace's mouth. She quickly snuggled into Grace's embrace.

They laughed and talked the whole night just sitting there on the couch. Soon they fell asleep holding each other closely. Grace was sprawled out beneath Karen, while Karen had the back of her head proped on Grace's chest laying on her back. Grace's arms were positioned lightly around Karens pregnant middle.

----------

The Next morning

Jack and Will came flouncing into the room. More boxes filled their arms as they made their way to the fluffy bed only to find that Karen and Grace weren't there.

"Huh?" Will said setting the boxes on the ground, "I didn't see them leave or anything. Did you?"

"No, I will check the bathroom," Jack said dancing his way into the beautifully large bathroom.

"I got the clos…." Before will could finish there was the sight of the two most beautiful women in the world, snuggled right into each other. "FOUND THEM JACKE!" Will yelled out the door.

The girls stirred a bit, Karen fluttered her eyes open and shot up. She realized they spent the entire night in her closet.

"Honey? What, what's this? What happened?" She said shaking Grace up. "Why the hell did we sleep in the closet? What are we freaks?"

"Karebear, its fine, we just fell asleep. Its not like we have to sleep here every night now." Grace said stretching her sore arms. She leaned into Karen kissing her lips softly and pulled herself away.

"Do I tell them?" Karen said with a whisper into Graces ear pretending to nibble at it.

Grace pulled back and looked into Karen's eyes and nodded a big yes with her great big nerdish smile.

"Honey, don't look at me like that, you look crazy, crazy!" Karen said brushing her soft fingers along Grace's face. She gave her a bit of a frumpy frown and turned to Jack.

"So, Kare whats goin' on? Did you enjoy your night?" He asked playing with her hair.

"I did, Jackie, it was the most magnificent night in the whole world," Karen made a round jesture with her hands as her eyes became very childlike, "I got engaged, Jackie."

Jack pulled the ring in close to his eye, "What Kare? To who, I don't remember you telling me you had a potential husband mate. Tell me all about him!" Jack said putting his fists beneath his chin and his elbows on his knees. He was intrigued .

"Well, He is yay tall," She said standing Grace up, "He has red hair down to here, small chest, bad taste in clothing, and he is a she you MORON!" Karen said flipping her hand over the back of his head.

"Geez Kare, you could kill me someday!" Jack said rubbing his aching head.

"Well, congradulations Grace, Karen!" Will said pulling Grace into him. He hugged her long and frim. He smelt her hair and her scent, He didn't want to let go, he couldn't let her go again. But, he wasn't, we was simply passing her off once more. But, this time he would be closer then ever.

"Well, then all the other presents just don't count any more. Nothing can be as good as this present," Karen said pulling at Grace's hip. "I guess we don't have to open anymore.."

"What, No! We are opening those presents damn you woman!" Grace said cutting her off and running into the bed room.

They all flopped onto the big fluffy bed to finish off their Christmas. Which was already the most exciting twisted one they had in years. Karen laid back into Grace's arms as they laughed and talked the day away.

None of them got dressed. They all just sat there in the bed. This was going to be the Christmas that they would remember forever.


End file.
